Moeru Kazan
Moeru Kazan (火山燃える, Kazan Moeru) was a shinobi of Kirigakure, a member of the Kazan clan, the Kekkei Genkai Squad and the father of Sanyu Kazan. Background Not much is known about his early life other than that he and his brother Kōhai would practice kenjutsu with one another. Around the time of the Third Shinobi World War, Moeru was placed on a team with other kekkei genkai users, including his future wife Sumire Yuki. Personality Moeru was a hard-working, disciplined and loyal individual who put his village above himself. However, he tended to get annoyed very easily, especially at his teammate Jinrai whom he nearly attacked just to shut him up. While at first he didn't like his teammate and future wife, Sumire, seeing her as a violent psychopath, he eventually grew to love her after seeing her softer side. He also has a sense of honor, as seen when he was reincarnated when he expressed disgust at being used in such a manner. He also explained his abilities and how to counter them to those he was fighting in hopes of being sealed and expressed frustration when nobody was able to defeat and seal him. Appearance Moeru was a tanned skin with dark violet eyes along with the Kazan clan's silver hair that he kept in a ponytail. During his life and while he was reincarnated he wore the standard Kirigakure uniform with a black forehead protector, violet-rimed glasses. Some of his more noticeable features included the beauty-mark under his left eye and a vertical scar through the edge of his lips. Abilities As a member of the Kekkei Genkai Squad, Moeru was a powerful shinobi and specialized in highly destructive ninjutsu. He also seemed to possess a large amount of chakra, being able to create eight shadow clones and still use chakra taxing techniques. Ninjutsu Moeru displayed the use of the Shadow Clone Technique which he used in conjunction with his kenjutsu skills. He could also break out of genjutsu fairly easily and quickly once caught. Kenjutsu Moeru has been a skilled weapons user since childhood, able to wield two curved obsidian swords skillfully against several members of the Third Division despite being outnumbered. He could also use his kenjutsu skills in conjunction with the Shadow Clone Technique to utilize several advanced kenjutsu techniques that would normally require several people. He can also use Wind Release to levitate bladed weapons around him and use them for offensive or defensive purposes. Moeru's most dangerous aspect of his Kenjutsu skills is when he combines chakra flow with his obsidian swords to create what is called "lava swords". Moeru also tends to use diversionary tactics when using kenjutsu techniques. Nature Transformation Moeru is capable of using the Fire, Earth and, Wind natures, and also possessed the Lava Release Kekkei Genkai. He is highly skilled in Fire Release techniques, such as being able to use the Fire Release: Ashen Smokescreen to conceal his movements as well as preventing his opponent from getting close. In the anime Moeru was shown to be able to hide underground and raise or lower the earth. By simultaneously combining the earth and fire natures, allows Moeru to use Lava Release ninjutsu, such as creating blades of obsidian that are sharper than medical scalpels. These blades can be infused with wind chakra to further enhance their already powerful cutting ability. He can also use lava in its more traditional form of molten rock to launch a wave of lava at his opponents. Status Part II Fourth Shinobi World War: Confrontation In preperation for the Forth Shinobi World War, Moeru was reincarnated by Kabuto to fight against the Allied Shinobi Forces, before being mobilized alongside Gari, Pakura, Toroi, Haku and Zabuza Momochi. Ambushed by the Surprise Attack Division, Moeru sustained damage due to the explosive tags carried by Sai's ink birds, though he quickly regenerated from the attack. Showing anger at being forced to fight, Moeru nevertheless is forced to attack the recently grounded opposition, but is intercepted by a member of the Third Division. As his consciousness is erased, Moeru manages to tell the Third Division to be careful, but can not elaborate further before his consciousness is fully erased. An unthinking Moeru than launches an assault by first using the Lava Release: Molten Rock Wave, then attacking with the Lava Release: Volcanic Sword Dance. Moeru then protects Gari and Pakura as they are used as mediums to summon the previous generation of the Seven Ninja Swordsmen of the Mist. Moeru then retreats to a safe distance to await further orders, as the swordsmen begin their concealed massacre. In the anime Kakashi tasks Kōhai to chase after Moeru. By the time Kakashi Hatake and Might Guy departed for Naruto Uzumaki's location the following day, he had been sealed by the Third Division. In the anime, at dawn of the war's second day, Moeru reappeared on the battlefield. Fourth Shinobi World War: Climax Later with the release of the Impure World Reincarnation technique, Moeru's soul was returned to the afterlife. Trivia *According to the databook(s): **Moeru's hobbies were practicing Kenjutsu and making Zen Gardens. **Moeru wished to fight the Seven Ninja Swordsmen of the Mist. **Moeru's favorite foods is anything with chilli peppers in it, while his least favorite is anything bitter. **Moeru has completed 700 official missions in total: 50 D-rank, 102 C-rank, 333 B-rank, 205 A-rank, 10 S-rank. **Moeru's favorite phrase was "" *This page is a reboot of an old character of mine whose previous name was Youishi Kuro. Reference Here you should credit any artists and link anywhere where you have taken ideas from. You may also add links to your accounts where the pictures are, for example your DeviantArt account. If you have an edited screenshot, make sure that you credit the website where you have taken the screenshot from. If you took it from Youtube, simply credit the Naruto animation creators. Category:DRAFT